The Last Yule Ball
by evizyt
Summary: Ever wondered why the Yule Ball at the triwizard tournament seemed like the first one they had in years? Just a little oneshot... LJ


A/N: So…I had some free time, and I thought I'd carry on with an idea I had ages ago, but re-developed last night… So I give you The Last Yule Ball…Ever wondered why yule balls went out of fashion? Just a little something called The Marauders! Read on then, and if you give me enough reviews I _could_ be tempted to continue…But as you probably won't, I will most likely leave it lying.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, you don't sue me, everbody's happy.

The Last Yule Ball

The Marauders stood in the common room, waiting for their dates. James couldn't believe his luck! The Head Boy and Girl had to lead the first dance. They had to be partners! He had one night, one entire night (!) alone, with Lily Evans, the love of his life.

First of the FG's, as the Marauders had so kindly dubbed them (the Flower Girls), was Pansy.

The tallest of their group, at a whopping 5'11", she had long, honey blonde hair that fell in waves around her oval face. Her steely grey eyes were accentuated by a touch of eyeliner, and her face was a lovely traditional strawberries and cream complexion. Her usual immature smile was gone, to be replaced by a lopsided grin of excitement and anticipation. Instead of leaping down the stairs, bursting to the seams with energy, she showed a surprising display of calmness, and took them one step of a time. They could hear the click of each heel upon the steps. She wore a stunningly simple white halter neck gown, making her look like an extremely fit Marilyn Monroe.

Sirius gaped, his mouth hanging down to his collar.

"Hey Sirius," she said quietly. They walked out of the common room, Pansy on his arm. James grinned.

Next came Rose, at a more modest height of 5'8", she easily fitted Remus' 5' 10".

A Japanese/Brit, she had long Japanese eyes, giving her face an exotic look. Her black hair fell down her back, covering her slender shoulders. Best friends with Pansy, the two could often be seen running around pell-mell with clothes and belongings slightly worse for wear. Her usual large grin was replaced by a gentle, shy half smile, and her pink, kimono-like gown was perfect for her namesake, Rose. She wore black ballet shoes with a small flower on each corner.

Looking down at Remus fidgeting in his tux, her chocolate eyes filled with, was it affection? She glided over to him, exchanging kisses in the French way. Quietly content, they too exited the common room.

Only James and Peter were left, wondering who would come next.

Tiny feet appeared at the top of the stairs, perfect in sparkly blue stilettos. Daisy Marquis stood at the top, her brown hair forming exquisite curls around her chubby face. A miniature 5', Peter stood over her with his 5'5". She wore an empire lined dress of simple blue, the sleeves reaching down to her elbow, where they ended in a French lace ruffle. Her chubby face was serious, as if she meant to do this, and do it right.

She walked over to Peter determinedly, managing not to trip in her three-inch heels, and half-dragged him out of the common room.

Only James was left, carrying a red rose, and eagerly awaiting his Princess Charming. He didn't look too bad himself, in a neat tux, with a green tie. It brought out the hazel in his eyes. He had guessed Lily would wear green, and wanted to match her. His black hair was as wild as ever, giving him a dashing, debonair look. He heard a creak, and immediately looked up to see Lily.

Lily was a modest 5'2", towered over by James' 6'1". She wore strappy green shoes, with a small white lily on the buckle. She wore a long, green dress, which hugged her slim figure perfectly, whispering when she moved. Spaghetti straps with white beading covered her porcelain shoulders, and a white silk sash tied it at the waist, forming a perfect bow in the small of her back. It was cut quite daring at the front, and she wore a delicate silver chain, the emerald drop falling right between her breasts. Her beautiful red hair was tied and twisted up, to fall over her left shoulder, with a red curl hanging over each temple.

"You look perfect…" James breathed, offering the rose. He could have sworn she blushed faintly as she took it, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, so perhaps it was just his imagination after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first dance ended with applause and laughter, and the next started.

He must have looked ready to kiss her, because she cut him off with a:

"Don't even _think_ about it Potter!"

"Come on Evans, you know you want me.."

"In your dreams, pervert!"

"You're right! I do, in my dreams, and day dreams, and while I'm awake, and…"

"Put a sock in it Potter."

"…"

"Potter what _are_ you doing?"

"Offering you this," he replied innocently, immediately creating a flower.

"Psh…" replied Lily, although she couldn't help but smile. James could be so sweet sometimes.

"I love you Lily," he whispered.

"Oh shut it," she snapped, suddenly annoyed. "It's not like you're even serious."

"Well, of course not. That's me!" said Sirius, waltzing by, with Pansy giggling in his arms. Lily ignored him, and pushed James off her.

"You idiot." She said, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" asked James teasingly.

"No," said Lily, giggling and covering her hand with her mouth.

"I think it is," he said, gently lifting up her chin. At that moment, the music quickened, and Lily spun, causing him to laugh in surprise. She laughed too, spinning back into his arms. He moved his hands down, crossing them over her stomach, pulling her up against him. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back into him and swaying with the music.

Suddenly, she realized that she was…_canoodling_... with her arch-nemesis, Jame—Potter. Since when did she call him James? She tensed, and spun again, coming back into the waltz position, careful to look only at his tie. The green tie to match her dress…that he knew she would wear. He knew so much about her! How? No one but herself had know she was going to wear the dress.

James noticed she was looking at his tie, and grinned. Everything would work out just fine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sirius…"

"Yes my pretty white pansy flower?"

"How much firewhisky did you spike Lily's butterbeer with?"

"Spiking? Who? Me?"

"Sirius…" said Pansy warningly, shooting him the Glare of Doom.

"Half a bottle," he yelped.

"What?" she screeched. "Half a bottle! Are you serious?"

"That is my name, babe."

"I can't believe you!" said Pansy, throwing his arm off her.

"No, Pansy, it was a joke! I hardly put in any! No, wait, stop…" Sirius called after his angry date.

Remus shook his head at Rose.

"Poor guy. He'll never know when to stop."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lily, are you alright?" asked James. She looked a bit out of it. "Did you drink anything?"

"Huh? Oh, what…No, I'm fine. No, I only had a butterbeer Sirius passed me," muttered Lily distractedly

"Sirius did WHAT?" James gasped.

"Gave me some butterbeer," whispered Lily, clutching her head, and promptly collapsed. James artfully caught her, and took her to one of the benches to sit down.

"Lily, Lily, are you ok? Look at me." Gently, he placed cool fingers on her hot face. Unwillingly, she looked up into his hazel eyes. She saw in them a degree of love that frightened her, but somehow she couldn't look away.

"James…" she whispered, but then he was crushing her lips with his, pulling her towards him. She could feel his passion, and something more. She could feel his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running them through his silk hair. He played with her red curls, kissing the softness, the fire. She clung to him, kissing him blindly, like a person stranded at sea.

Softly, his lips touched hers again, he rubbed her back. He was about to take her hand, to pull her towards a common room or an empty classroom, when he saw Sirius sneak away, looking guilty. Five seconds later the roof exploded. Debris and candy showered down, only to be stopped by the magical barrier Sirius had erected, with the exception, of course, of the Slytherin table. Lily sighed in James' arms, and he deftly caught a lollipop, popping it in her mouth.

"Here, Lilly-billy," he whispered softly. Then, gently picking her up, he carried her off to the common room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Mr Black, what have you to say for yourself?"

"About what?"

"Destroying the great hall, and ruining the Yule Ball?"

"Oh…It was fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Professor McGonagall sat with her head on her desk, moaning. Professor Dumbledore entered quietly.

"Good evening, Minerva."

"Never again. _Never _again. _Never again._ Not while there are descendants of those four in this school, will I ever, _ever_ throw a ball. This was a disaster. _AND_ now all the first years want to know if the Head Boy and Girl were 'making babies' when they had their delightful snogging session in the corner. _Never, ever, again._"

Professor Dumbledore just chuckled. "I am confident with your ability to handle the situation, Minerva. Good evening to you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Soo….? Like it, hate it? Who can guess what Sirius is doing at this precise moment? Want more? I _could_ write more, but unless you want more it will remain a oneshot. Come on, please review! It's my first oneshot! Please, hit that little bluey-purpley button! **


End file.
